In the prior art, data detected by electroencephalography (EEG), functional magnetic resonance imaging (fMRI), and near infrared spectroscopy (NIRS) has been used for human health management. An example thereof is the technology described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-176406.